Dénécronisation
by Plume2Patrick
Summary: La planète Cassiane IV se bat depuis des siècles contre les orks qui infestent une lune de leur système solaire. Lorsque ces derniers débarquent pour demander une alliance, le capitaine de la Garde Impériale Egirio craint le pire. Ses supérieurs qui ne voulant pas aider leur ennemi de toujours, il part enquêter avec une seule compagnie sur le monde des peaux vertes.
1. Diplomatie

**Copyrigth : **Cette fan fiction est librement adaptée du monde de Warhammer 40 000 appartenant à Game Workshop qui ne m'a fournit aucune autorisation explicite.

**Si vous avez raté les épisodes précédents :** Egirio et Filidème sont deux commandants de la Garde Impériale du monde de Cassiane IV qui apparaissent dans la nouvelle _la corruption_. Elle pilote un Thunderbolt pendant que lui dirige une compagnie. Ils sont mariés.

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je vivais. Debout, sur le tarmac de l'astroport principal de notre planète, je regardais l'improbable amas de ferraille bariolée atterrir dans un fracas métallique à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous. La chose avait dû être un vaisseau civil autrefois d'après Filidème. On l'avait tellement modifiée et enrichie de plaques de blindage grossièrement vissées, de grosses pointes tordues et acérés et de canons variés qu'il était difficile de l'identifier. Pour couronner le tout, l'engin était peint avec la précision du nouveau-né de couleurs criardes à dominante rouge vif. La forme ovoïde hérissée de piquants divers cracha un dernier jet de vapeur, grinça puis se tut. L'assemblée poussa un soupir de soulagement, reposant ses oreilles meurtries. Elle était composée de la crème de la planète. Derrière nous, debouts et alignés face à la machine, se tenaient le gouverneur Argom arborant son plus beau costume d'un gris-bleuté luisant ainsi que différents officiers en uniforme de parade dont mon supérieur le général Adélac. Nous faisions tous face à l'appareil, Filidème et moi cinq pas devant nos chefs. De part et d'autre, deux rangées de nos soldats les plus efficaces encadraient le vaisseau. En armure carapace avec fusil radiant, ils attendaient, immobiles. Je les devinais nerveux sous leur casque. En effet, on n'avait jamais vu une telle rencontre.

Un grand panneau latéral du véhicule s'abattit bruyamment sur le sol. Visiblement, les câbles qui y étaient attachés de chaque coté ne servaient pas à adoucir la descente. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. L'intérieur du vaisseau était dans la pénombre renforcée par le soleil radieux de midi. Un premier choc sourd nous fit sursauter. Puis un second. Lentement, sortant à la lumière du jour, s'imposa l'immense stature de notre invité. Le colosse devait faire dans les trois mètres de haut, de large et sûrement aussi d'épaisseur. Arborant des plaques de blindages sommairement rivetées, des implants cybernétiques dignes d'un engin de chantier et un genre d'énorme autocanon, le géant vert descendit majestueusement du vaisseau, nous foudroyant d'un regard colérique. Marchant pesamment, le BigBoss GroGnak avançait vers nous.

Le chef de guerre ork fut bientôt suivi par une dizaine de petits géants, moins colossaux que lui. Les Nobs, vétérans ayant survécus à leurs combats incessants avaient continué de grandir. Ils attendaient d'être assez forts pour prendre la place du plus vieux et du plus gros d'entre eux, leur BigBoss. Arborant eux aussi force morceaux d'armure, implants cybernétiques rustiques et gros canons, ils avançaient lentement, paradant devant nous en nous toisant de leurs yeux rouges. Je sentis les soldats se crisper. Je savais qu'au moindre geste suspect, les deux bolters lourds installés à cent mètres derrière nous avaient ordre de tirer. Il nous faudrait plonger au sol très, très vite. On entendit les murmures effarés d'Argom. Apparemment, le choc culturel était rude. J'avais bien essayé d'expliquer à ces ronds-de-cuir le comportement et le point de vue de ces êtres que nous croyions primitifs. Pour les peaux vertes comme ils aimaient à se nommer, un costume était joli s'il pouvait arrêter un tir à bout portant. L'élégance, c'était d'arborer une grosse arme vraiment dangereuse. Le tout bariolé de vraies couleurs vives. C'est pourquoi Filidème et moi portions une armure carapace sans le casque pour qu'ils voient nos expressions. Je portais mes armes traditionnelles, un fusil laser et surtout mon couteau de combat bien en vue accroché sur ma poitrine. Filidème, elle, tenait un fusil plasma. Comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu combattre et que cela ne changerait certainement pas, elle avait choisit l'arme la plus impressionnante. J'avais expliqué la nécessité de ces tenues ainsi que de la présence de Filidème à mes supérieurs. Ils n'avaient rien compris mais m'avaient laissé faire, étant le personnage principal de cette entrevue.

Je me souvenais de la tête du général qui m'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Il venait de m'annoncer que nous avions reçu un message ork. Celui-ci proposait une rencontre entre leur BigBoss et « le z'humain au kouto ». Apparemment, ils voulaient négocier. Il avait fallut qu'ils répètent leurs messages plusieurs fois, que l'authentification de la communication soit établie par deux départements militaires différents avant que les généraux ne le prennent au sérieux. On n'avait jamais vu des orks négocier. C'était simplement aberrant. Leur nature les poussait à faire la guerre. Dans notre système, la géante gazeuse Célanéo avait une unique lune. Celle-ci qui était habitable et avait été habilement nommée Célanéo Prime. Elle avait la malchance d'être infestée par les peaux vertes. Très vite, ils avaient trouvé amusant de venir nous attaquer. Régulièrement donc, ils détruisaient nos bases avancées, envahissaient des lunes et menaient des expéditions sur notre planète. J'en avais entendu parler dès mon enfance. Cela m'avait décidé plus tard à défendre notre peuple contre les peaux vertes. J'avais très vite compris qu'il aurait fallut exterminer toute la vie d'un système solaire entier pour en venir à bout. Au fil des années, les combats avaient pris la forme de rencontres sportives. Les orks se moquaient de nous quand ils gagnaient ou nous complimentaient quand on leur bottait les fesses. Au fur et à mesure, j'avais acquis diverses connaissances sur cette espèce. Et la haine de mon enfance avait fait place à un certains respect pour ces géants. J'avais donc accepté le rendez-vous, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien nous demander. J'avais ensuite, avec l'aide de quelques spécialistes, préparé la rencontre. Nous avions largement informé les orks du déroulement de l'entrevue, des gestes à ne surtout pas faire en leur précisant qu'ils seraient de toute façon entourés d'armes prêtes à faire feu. A la surprise générale, ils acceptèrent. Ce comportement était complètement inimaginable. Les orks se mettaient volontairement en danger et promettaient de ne pas se battre.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, GroGnak me regarda. Je le saluai simplement puis lui présentai mon épouse. Il la regarda puis grogna d'une voix tonitruante : « Elle est belle. Elle a un beau fling'à plasma. »

J'enchainais : « Nous envisageons de fonder une tribu. »

« Ah aaaah ? Ca c'est bien. Plus tard, nos tribus se battront ! » Il rit d'un gros rire gras, imités par ses camarades qui n'avaient rien entendu de la conversation.

J'étais content. Apparemment, j'avais réussi à être reconnu comme chef de tribu. Et je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Son odorat avait dû lui confirmer que les odeurs Filidème et les miennes étaient mélangées. Je continuai :

« Installons-nous à la table de négociation je vous prie. »

Derrière nous, la rangée de dignitaires s'ouvrit en deux pour découvrir une immense table rectangulaire remplie de nourriture. Il m'avait fallu batailler avec les cuisiniers de la garnison pour qu'ils remballent leurs rôtis aux herbes, leurs sauces aigres douces aux notes acidulées et autres tartes raffinées. Je m'escrimais à leur expliquer que bien que les orks aient un odorat plus subtil que le notre, et donc sûrement un goût au moins aussi fin, ils n'aimaient pas la subtilité. Ces êtres apprécient la franche clarté et la netteté dans tous les domaines. D'où une simplicité et un pragmatisme frontal souvent interprétés à tort comme de l'imbécilité, alors qu'ils avaient juste un point de vue très différent du notre.

La table croulait sous les énormes plats de viande rôtie, de plateaux de fruit découpés simplement et de tonnelets de bière. Il n'y avait aucun couvert la morphologie de ces colosses était trop éloignée pour que l'on crée une cuillère maniable par une pince énergétique de la taille d'une chaise. Les bancs se résumaient à deux troncs taillés. Ils devraient supporter plus d'une tonne quand les convives s'assiéraient dessus. GroGnak, malgré sa mâchoire métallique, parvint à sourire. Il beugla :

« Vous savez recevoir, vous ! »

« Par ici. » Je l'invitai à me suivre.

Un bout de la table accueilli les officiels de notre planète, silencieux, essayant de ne pas dévisager nos invités. A leur expression, je devinais qu'ils ne croyaient absolument pas à la moindre discussion avec de tels monstres. Le reste du banquet fut investi par la bruyante garde rapprochée du BigBoss. Comme convenu, lui et moi s'assîmes au centre, face à face. Sans cérémonie, il découpa à la pince énergétique une cuisse de vachon, plantureux herbivore local présentement cuit à point. Les Nobs l'imitèrent, attaquant à mains nues indifféremment mets salés ou sucrés. La nourriture disparaissait à vue d'œil autour d'eux. Les convives humains se saisirent à leur tour de la nourriture, avec visiblement plus de timidité. Dans la minuscule oreillette insérée dans mon conduit auditif, Argom s'impatientait.

« Alors, que veulent-ils ? »

J'observais notre gouverneur à l'autre bout de la table. Il me jeta un regard éloquent, n'osant pas trop bouger devant les peaux vertes malgré la double haie de soldats armés et la couverture militaire. J'avais réussi à négocier avec lui de ne pas raser la zone aussitôt après l'atterrissage des orks. Je pressentais qu'il était important de leur parler. En outre, aussi impossible que cela paraisse, un accord de paix pouvait être envisageable. J'attendis donc prudemment que mon invité se manifeste le premier, ignorant purement et simplement la remarque du gouverneur. Effectivement, GroGnak engagea la conversation.

« Vous êtes bien armés. »

Silence. Puis, il ajouta en rigolant :

« Mais vous êtes quand même tout chétifs. »

Ben mince ! Voici que le BigBoss d'une Waaagh impressionnante de barbares sanguinaire était timide ! Il ne savait pas comment commencer l'entretien. De plus en plus perplexe sur la réalité de ce que je vivais, je l'aidais :

« Ah, nous sommes désespérément humains. »

Je ris avec lui, essayant de le détendre. Puis je rentrais dans le vif du sujet.

« Que voulais-tu me dire, BigBoss GroGnak ? »

Il se redressa un peu, faisant vaciller toute la rangée de Nobs et prit son inspiration.

« Je suis venu vous prévenir. Vous avez un nouvel ennemi. »

« Quel est-il ? Nous n'avons rien remarqué pour le moment. »

« Nous sommes attaqués par des Krons. »

Aïe. Je ne connaissais pas bien ces créatures mais elles avaient la réputation d'être pénibles. Le regard de Filidème à mes cotés et les questions frénétiques du gouverneur dans mon oreille me rappelèrent que tout le monde ne comprenaient pas le dialecte ork. Je traduisis :

« Vous êtes en guerre contre les Nécrons ? »

Je sentis mon épouse changer de couleur. De l'autre coté de la table, je vis le général Adélac blêmir. GroGnak poursuivait.

« Non, pas en guerre. Ils nous attaquent. »

« Ils nous attaquent chez nous. Ils sont forts. Lorsqu'ils viendront chez vous, ils vous massacreront tous. »

C'était étrange d'entendre la dernière phrase du colosse. Bien que prononcée avec la voix caverneuse d'un gros moteur, elle avait des accents de tristesse indignée, un brin désespérée.

« BigBoss GroGnak , tu es en train de me dire qu'ils vous battent ? »

Le géant ork eu un air penaud. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle tête de monstre conçue pour exprimer la férocité pouvait se montrer aussi piteuse.

« Ils vont finir par nous vaincre. Ils sont trop forts ! »

Adélac intervint dans mon oreille. Il voulait des détails stratégiques. Je relayais ses questions auxquelles le BigBoss répondit.

« Les Krons nous attaquent sur notre planète. Ils sortent de nulle part. Pas de vaisseaux des étoiles. Ils apparaissent dans un éclair vert. »

« Ils sont de toutes tailles. Et y a de gros cafards métalliques difficiles à 'craser. »

Je compris au bout d'un instant que la dernière phrase n'était pas une plaisanterie mais était à prendre au sens littéral. Filidème me glissa qu'il s'agissait de biomécanoïdes à l'aspect de scarabées géants. Je réalisais rapidement ce que GroGnak venait de me dire.

« Ton monde est en train de se faire envahir par les Nécrons. Et tu penses que nous allons subir le même sort ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc, tu aimerais que nous te venions en aide pour repousser cette menace ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Il fit la moue, comme un gamin forcé de faire des excuses après une bêtise. J'entendis Argom s'étrangler. Adélac m'ordonna de ne rien décider de définitif. Je louvoyais.

« Tu sais, l'organisation de ma planète n'est pas aussi simple que chez toi. Je dois d'abord discuter avec tout un tas de gens avant de prendre une décision. Néanmoins, nous devons agir. », ajoutais-je à l'attention de mes supérieurs.

GroGnak me regarda droit dans les yeux. Le géant vert était beaucoup plus intelligent que ses gros muscles cybernétisés le laissaient présager. Il me jaugea, essayant de savoir s'il pouvait me faire confiance. En cet instant, il mendiait notre aide pour ne pas disparaitre et misait sur note peur des nécrons pour l'aider. Et ce n'était même pas une ruse. Il était désespéré. Je ne pus me retenir.

« Je viendrai, GroGnak. »

Comme prévu, Argom et Adélac me hurlèrent doucement de la fermer et d'arrêter là les négociations. De toute façon, la nourriture avait été engloutie. Le colosse eu l'air satisfait, puis se leva en beuglant.

« Booooyz ! On s'arrache ! »

Comme un seul ork, la garde rapprochée du BigBoss se leva à son tour, parfois en emportant un bout de carcasse à mâchonner. Ils remontèrent pesamment dans leur improbable vaisseau et décollèrent immédiatement dans un concert de bruit et de fumée. Tout le monde, des officiels jusqu'au plus simple soldat poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sauf Filidème et Adélac.


	2. Voyage

La salle de briefing de la base militaire était en train de chauffer. Outre les sous-officiers de communication qui nous abreuvaient d'information, le gouverneur Argom, Adélac, Filidème, moi et deux autres généraux discutions fermement. Mon supérieur et mon épouse nous avaient rapidement décrit ce que les sous-officiers nous relayèrent ensuite. Les nécrons étaient des genres de squelettes faits de métal intelligent virtuellement indestructibles. Techniquement, on pouvait anéantir les plus simples, mais les plus sophistiqués pouvaient se régénérer à l'infini. Ils étaient extrêmement résistants, peu sensibles aux pouvoirs des psykers et disposaient d'un arsenal impressionnant. Leurs armes désintégraient tout et les chefs disposaient apparemment de toutes sortes de pouvoirs étranges. Dans notre grand système solaire de Cassiane, nous habitions la quatrième planète, appelée avec originalité Cassiane IV. La septième était une géante gazeuse dont la seule lune, nommée Célanéo Prime, était envahie d'orks. Si leur monde était attaqué, le notre allait connaitre le même sort rapidement. Autour de la table, deux clans s'affrontaient.

Le général Adélac et le gouverneur pensaient qu'il était plus prudent de laisser les peaux vertes et les monstres métalliques s'entre-déchirer. S'ils ne s'annihilaient pas complètement, nous irions achever les survivants. Filidème et moi étions d'avis d'aider les orks. En effet, la démarche de GroGnak de venir demander de l'aide signifiait qu'ils allaient tomber. Hors, connaissant la formidable puissance militaire de la horde verte, il fallait que les nécrons leur soient nettement supérieurs pour les vaincre de manière aussi implacable. Les affronter seuls était trop dangereux à mon sens. L'aide de l'Impérium que nous faisait miroiter Argom ne me convainquait pas. Elle arriverait uniquement si notre monde tombait. Et ça, je le refusais.

Finalement, le gouverneur trancha. Il opta pour une solution de politicien, ménageant chaque option. Il m'envoya en mission de reconnaissance à la tête d'une compagnie. C'était beaucoup trop d'hommes pour une simple observation mais pas suffisamment pour participer à un conflit. En outre, il m'octroya l'escadrille de Filidème pour nous épauler. Là encore, les avions nous offriraient une couverture confortable sans qu'ils soient toutefois assez nombreux pour pouvoir infléchir un conflit éventuel. Adélac était beaucoup plus intransigeant. Il nous interdit formellement de participer à toute forme de combat. Nous ne devions riposter qu'en cas d'attaque directe uniquement, et encore, juste le temps de l'évacuation. Un vaisseau de transport militaire moyen nous fournirait la logistique nécessaire, mais là encore il n'avait pas l'armement suffisant pour peser sérieusement dans un conflit. C'était une situation bancale qui me déplaisait. En outre, j'aurais à mes cotés un Commissaire qui ne tolèrerait aucune incartade aux ordres reçus. Super.

Nous retournâmes dans nos quartiers en début de soirée, mécontents. J'avais l'impression d'avoir menti à GroGnak et d'aller faire le guignol sur leur monde. Je voyais d'ici le futur : on allait assister à la destruction du monde ork, se faire attaquer et revenir à toute vitesse prévenir nos chers supérieurs que ça allait être notre tour. Et ce serait trop tard car les nécrons viendraient nous éradiquer en suivant. Filidème quand à elle pensait qu'il était stupide, voire criminel de ne pas informer immédiatement l'Impérium. Les nécrons étaient une menace beaucoup trop grande pour que nous la gérions seuls. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit un chapitre de Space Marines ou une autre section spécialisée qui s'occupe de ces créatures. Bien vite, elle cessa de râler et envisagea notre mission. Assise sur le lit, elle tapotait son ordinateur.

Son escadrille était composée de cinq chasseurs Thunderbolt et de deux bombardiers Marauders. C'était peu pour un conflit mais redoutable dans une bataille. Elle les équipa méticuleusement suivant les informations dont nous disposions pour cette mission. J'admirai sa sagesse et l'imitai. J'avais à disposition la compagnie Delta du cent troisième régiment de la Garde Impériale de Cassiane IV, soit deux cents cinquante hommes, divisée en neuf sections de fantassin et une mécanisée. Chacune d'elle était composée de deux groupes de combat de onze soldats plus une unité de deux servants d'une arme d'appui. C'était des bolters lourds par défaut, magnifique outil anti-personnel même sur des créatures blindées. Je choisis néanmoins d'en échanger deux contre des canons laser, plus efficaces contre les véhicules. La dixième section comprenait les véhicules de la compagnie, soit deux chars Leman Russ, deux transports de troupe Chimères et deux véhicules légers de reconnaissance Sentinelles. C'est là que j'allais effectuer les modifications principales. Vu le genre d'adversaire qui nous attendait, je remplaçais les bipodes d'exploration par des modèles lourds plus solides et équipés d'un autocanon. Cette arme versatile souffrait d'une faible cadence de tir mais était efficace contre les cibles légèrement blindées. J'ajoutai aux transports de troupe une tourelle avec un bolter lourd jumelé et des plaques de blindage supplémentaires. Ainsi équipé, la mission de reconnaissance prenait de plus en plus l'allure d'une frappe d'intervention. Mais ça me satisfaisait je préférais prévoir le pire que regarder mes hommes se faire tailler en pièces. Je jetais un œil à la logistique. Nous embarquions dans trois jours, après le chargement de l'équipement. Le vaisseau de transport Charon pouvait accueillir un régiment entier, soit dix compagnies. Nous serions donc à l'aise, même avec les appareils de Filidème. Je rangeais mon ordinateur et me couchai au coté de mon épouse.

Le lendemain, j'allais haranguer la troupe. Chaque mission commençait par un discours, qui allait, suivant les officiers, du simple mot d'encouragement à une tirade lyrique de plus d'une heure. Personnellement, je me contentais généralement d'informer les soldats. Là, j'allais surtout devoir calmer leur ardeur. Nous allions sur le monde des orks et ils ne devaient surtout pas les attaquer. La plupart des soldats s'était déjà battu contre les peaux vertes. La première section de la compagnie était même formée de vétérans aussi efficaces que turbulents qui appréciaient encore moins les orks. Ce n'était pas gagné. En outre, je devais avant rencontrer le Commissaire. Et je sentais qu'il allait me soûler rapidement. Celui-ci m'attendait au mess des officiers auquel je me rendis. Son uniforme criard tranchait avec le vert sombre de nos tenues sobres. C'était un jeune homme de moins de trente ans, blond et charpenté. Il répondait au nom de Tanède et venait d'une planète assez éloignée de notre système. Contre toute attente, il se montra aimable et sympathique. Il rit de sa fonction inquisitrice et complimenta notre tof. Cela me mit la puce à l'oreille. Notre boisson locale était médiocre et nous le savions. J'avais donc la joie sublime de me coltiner un fourbe qui me passait la main dans le dos pour mieux trouver la faille dans laquelle il planterait son poignard. Je notais donc sa démarche de séduction, souris poliment et l'invitais à assister au discours.

Le soleil de Cassiane réchauffait la poussière orangée de la caserne. Nous étions à la limite du désert dans l'hémisphère sud. Il y faisait chaud mais c'était encore supportable. La base accueillait un régiment, soit deux milles cinq cents hommes dont beaucoup de vétérans. La quatrième compagnie se tenait devant moi dans la cours, chaque section au garde-à-vous. Je me plaçais devant eux et saisis le mégaphone.

« Soldats, l'Imperium a besoin de vous. »

« Soldats, un nouvel ennemi a été découvert dans notre système. Il est si puissant que les orks nous paraitront fades à coté d'eux. »

« Vous avez été choisi pour une mission de reconnaissance. Nous devons estimer le danger des forces en présence. C'est sur vous que repose cette tâche. »

« La mission durera une semaine. En ajoutant le temps de voyage, nous partirons pendant un mois. »

« Nous embarquerons dans deux jours. Un vaisseau nous transportera jusqu'au monde de Célanéo Prime, lieu de détection de l'ennemi. »

Jusqu'ici, les hommes étaient restés impassibles, comme toujours. En mentionnant la planète des orks, il y eut une sourde rumeur et des roulements d'yeux. Avant que je les calme, j'entendis Tanède crier d'une voix forte :

« Oui, c'est le monde des orks. »

« Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont faibles. Aujourd'hui, ils ne méritent pas nos tirs. »

« C'est notre nouvel ennemi qui aura toute notre attention. Nous devons être très discret pour l'observer, c'est pourquoi nous n'approcherons pas les orks.

« C'est l'Empereur qui le commande. »

Le Commissaire avait beuglé ces phrases sans mégaphone, d'une voix rendue aigüe par l'effort. Les hommes étaient cependant calmés. Je pensais perfidement que c'était plus l'uniforme qui leur avait fait peur que les mots, mais le résultat était là. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, le grand blond se tourna vers moi. Je compris.

« Faites vos paquetages, soldats. »

« Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à l'embarquement. »

« Rompez ! »

Tanède m'avait laissé clore le discours et donner les ordres pour ne pas que je perde la face. Mais il avait clairement montré sa volonté de diriger l'opération. Il allait vraiment me fatiguer, ce type.

La navette approcha du transporteur spatial. Il n'avait pas le gigantisme des croiseurs militaires mais il était tout de même honorable. Après avoir atterrit dans le hangar arrière, le sas se scella. Nous débarquâmes sur le sol métallique de l'immense salle de décollage. Je vis avec plaisir les Thunderbolts et les Marauders déjà posés non loin de nous. Pendant que la compagnie se dirigeait vers les compartiments, encadrés par les sous-officiers du vaisseau spatial, je fus accueilli par le capitaine Yctiane. Celui-ci s'avérait être une femme de quarante-cinq ans. Avenante, elle portait un uniforme blanc élégant assorti à ses cheveux de neige. Tanède me collant toujours aux basques, elle nous abreuva de formules de politesse où j'entendis en vrac les mots honneur, fierté, joie et autres léchouilles officielles. Par bonheur, je vis le Commissaire lui retourner ses salamalecs, rivalisant d'insipidités mièvres. Je poussais un très sobre « Enchanté Capitaine » qui lui indiqua mon manque patent de mondanité. Mais où donc était Filidème ?

Le capitaine nous guida jusqu'au poste de commandement. C'est là que je retrouvais mon épouse. Elle était magnifique dans son uniforme de commandant, ses longs cheveux ramassés en un chignon discret. Son expression sérieuse n'arrivait pas à masquer entièrement la malice de son beau visage de lutin. Elle me sourit d'un air complice. Si tout le monde connaissait notre union, il nous était formellement interdit de montrer la moindre marque d'affection en service. La règle était imbécile mais incontournable. Quand je vis approcher Tanède de Filidème, avec un sourire carnassier, je réalisai subitement ce qui allait se passer. L'abruti lui présenta ses hommages, snobant au passage les autres pilotes présents et commença un baragouin sirupeux à vocation séductrice. J'allais saluer les camarades de mon épouse en rigolant, attendant que la glace dont elle pouvait user fasse son effet. Cela ne tarda pas. Celle-ci avait la capacité particulière de refroidir n'importe quel prétendant d'un sourire. Le Commissaire ne fit pas exception. Je le vit revenir au bout d'une minute, moins assuré. Le sourire de Filidème dans son dos me fit pouffer de rire. Elle l'avait impitoyablement éconduit, avec la politesse d'une lame aiguisée. Le capitaine, qui n'avait rien perdu du manège, fit diversion et nous appela autour de la table holographique. Elle nous présenta rapidement le vaisseau. C'était un engin civil qui avait été acheté puis modifié par l'armée. Elle nous montra ensuite le trajet jusqu'à Célanéo Prime. Bon sang, c'est vrai que le trajet allait durer dix jours ! Enfin, Yctiane nous parla de l'armement du Charon. Il était simple, vu sa fonction de transport de troupes et de matériel. Outre les classiques batteries de laser pour la défense spatiale, il pouvait nous offrir un bombardement orbital le cas échéant. Savoir qu'une volée de missiles pouvait pulvériser n'importe quoi sur des centaines de mètres carrés me rassurait. Tanède intervint :

« Je vous remercie, Capitaine, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Comme nous le savons tous, nous devons effectuer uniquement une reconnaissance. » Ajouta-il en me regardant.

Yctiane me regarda et comprit parfaitement notre désaccord. Elle répliqua :

« Je vous informe juste de toutes les possibilités du Charon, Commissaire. Si les choses tournent différemment de ce que vous pensiez, vous serez peut-être heureux de disposer de cet appui. »

Que c'était agréable de travailler avec quelqu'un d'intelligent ! Visiblement, cette femme avait l'expérience des combats et avait sûrement déjà vu des missions de reconnaissance finir en débandade ou en charpie. Je la remerciais du regard pour son intervention et notais le fanatisme abruti du Commissaire. Il allait décidément me donner du fil à retordre. Nous regagnâmes nos quartiers en attendant le départ.

Le voyage était monotone. Les jours artificiels passaient avec une précision de métronome. Pour éviter tout avachissement des troupes, j'organisais diverses activités. Tous les matins, une partie du pont d'envol se transformait en gymnase. La compagnie entière faisait une heure d'exercices. Puis, on démontait, nettoyait et remontait nos armes ou on s'entrainait au corps à corps. Parfois, on organisait à la place un parcours d'obstacles hétéroclites qui finissait en compétition amusante. Le reste de la journée était libre. L'après-midi, le Commissaire organisait quelques inspections surprises et patrouillait pour vérifier le comportement des soldats. Il était suffisamment subtil pour ne pas excéder les hommes mais faisait office de croque-mitaine pour les tenir tranquille.

Coté vie privée, il y eu une bagarre une fois entre un sous-officier du Charon et un soldat de la troupe. L'infanterie n'était composée que d'hommes tandis que le personnel naviguant était mixte. Evidemment, un soldat séduisit une femme déjà en couple. L'affaire se régla d'abord aux poings au réfectoire, puis en sanction disciplinaire pour les deux intéressés qui passèrent le reste du voyage aux fers. Je ne tolérais aucune incartade de ce type en milieu confiné, ça menait trop facilement au chaos. Le Capitaine s'arrangea aussi pour muter la femme volage à un poste subalterne, avec par ailleurs une restriction de mouvements dans le bâtiment et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle était encore plus sensible que moi aux questions de discipline. Une mutinerie, bien que rare, était sa hantise.

Avec Filidème, nous partagions agréablement une cabine d'officier. Apparemment, Yctiane était plutôt souple avec les règles. Tanède ne me fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Une nuit, je compris pourquoi. Alors que j'allais piller quelques victuailles aux cuisines, je me trompais de route et atterrit dans le couloir des quartiers du Capitaine. A ses cris, je compris qu'elle prenait du bon temps. Lorsque je reviens avec quelques gâteaux et boissons pour mon épouse et moi-même, je me retrouvais à nouveau dans ce satané couloir. Là, je vis le Commissaire sortir de la chambre d'Yctiane et s'éloigner silencieusement. Lorsque je passais devant la porte entrouverte, celle-ci, en nuisette, me salua d'un geste de la main, un large sourire apaisé sur son visage ensommeillé. Le lendemain, un rapide échange amusé avec elle la rassura sur mon silence.


	3. Célanéo Prime

La navette nous déposa sur le sol rocailleux d'une chaine de montagnes. A moins de huit cents mètres à vol d'oiseau se découpait Nid'Orks, la forteresse de GroGnak. C'est là qu'il s'était replié avec sa tribu. Lorsque nous étions arrivés en orbite de Céléano Prime, après l'échange des codes d'identification convenus, le bougre nous dévoila la situation. Sa capitale était en fait tombée après avoir subi plusieurs assauts nécrons. Bien sûr, sa taille n'était pas comparable à une ville humaine. Il s'agissait plutôt de plusieurs baraquements protégés par une palissade hérissée de piques et de tourelles armées. Seule la présence du BigBoss lui donnait son statut de capitale. Néanmoins, la horde qui y vivait était l'une des plus féroces et des mieux armées de la planète. Sa chute indiquait là encore la puissance des nécrons. GroGnak avait donc fui avec sa troupe dans une de ses meilleures forteresses, la réputée imprenable Nid'Ork. Elle était nichée sur un piton rocheux au milieu des montagnes, accessible uniquement par un long chemin tortueux à découvert. Un grand nombre de batteries anti-aériennes était caché dans les sommets voisins, rendant tout bombardement difficile. La place disposait même d'une défense spatiale en prévision d'une attaque orbitale. L'endroit était vraiment bien pensé. Les assauts des nécrons ne suivaient apparemment aucun schéma ni rythme. Ils avaient cessés depuis ce déménagement, il y avait de cela une semaine.

Je m'étais violemment disputé avec Tanède avant l'atterrissage. Je pensais m'installer le plus proche possible des orks tandis que lui préférait garder une distance certaine, envoyant juste quelques patrouilles de temps en temps. La discussion avait faillit mal finir lorsque le Capitaine y avait mis fin. Les sommets acérés de ce lieu interdisait pratiquement partout l'atterrissage de nos navettes de transport. Il ne restait qu'un endroit disponible, les autres étant à plusieurs jours de voyage de Nid'Ork. C'était un petit plateau en pente coincé entre les parois abruptes des pics alentours sur le chemin menant à la forteresse ork. L'endroit me déplaisait. Il était trop exposé aux attaques potentielles, quelque soit l'ennemi. Le Commissaire trouvait évidemment la proximité de Nid'Ork excessive. N'ayant de toute façon pas le choix, nous acceptâmes en serrant les dents.

Le balai des vaisseaux de transport tournait depuis des heures. Devant nous se dressaient lentement les baraquements, poste de commandement et autres hangars pour entreposer les véhicules. Je disposais les unités d'appuis autour de notre périmètre avec ordre de massacrer tout ce qui approchait. Il avait été convenu avec GroGnak que nous limiterions le plus possible le contact entre nos deux populations, sauf nécessité absolue. Le Charon cartographiait toute la région depuis l'espace et remplissait nos ordinateurs de données récentes et détaillées. Filidème était restée à bord du vaisseau. Son escadrille n'avait pas la place de se poser au sol. Elle pouvait intervenir en cinq minutes, ce qui était suffisant. Le Commissaire me boudait froidement, vexé de ne pas diriger les opérations. Je lui avais vertement rappelé mon grade, mon expérience et mon poste dans cette mission et il n'avait pas aimé. Tant mieux, il me laissait faire mon boulot tranquillement.

Dans la soirée, notre campement était monté. Il nous manquait encore les deux chars et les Sentinelles n'avaient pas fini d'être assemblées, mais la compagnie était là. Je regardais l'ensemble sur les ordinateurs de mon quartier général. Notre plateau était traversé par le chemin menant à la forteresse de GroGnak. Partout ailleurs, il était cerné par des falaises rocheuses impraticables, même à pied. J'avais donc placé aux deux seules issues deux petits bunkers ouverts permettant aux sections de garde de s'y embusquer derrière les murs de béton. En outre, j'avais laissé quatre unités d'appuis en faction sur les bâtiments dont un canon laser. Sa portée et ses vertus anti-véhiculaires pouvaient nous être utiles. Enfin, la surveillance du Charon en orbite géostationnaire nous préviendrait des mauvaises surprises. Ainsi paré, je nous pensais suffisamment protégé.

Les Leman Russ arrivèrent tôt le lendemain matin. La vie du camp s'organisait tranquillement. Brusquement, une détonation se fit entendre du coté de la place forte ork. Un instant après, une explosion retentit. Le Commissaire, moi-même et les deux sections de garde scrutèrent la forteresse. Nous voyions le chemin qui partait de notre plateau serpentait sur la crête aux pentes abruptes et arrivait finalement devant les murs de pierres, de bois et de tôles assortis de piques en tout genre. Il n'y avait personne. De tous les cotés, les parois descendaient quasiment à la verticale, rendant un assaut impossible. Pourtant, nous vîmes les orks tirer sur des éléments mouvant en contrebas qui semblaient gravir très lentement les pentes escarpées. Apparemment, il y avait aussi des signes de lutte à l'intérieur de la forteresse elle-même. Alors que nous observions avec jumelles et attention des signes de la bataille, un hurlement derrière nous nous fit bondir. De l'autre coté du camp, des soldats se faisaient déchiqueter. Nous nous précipitâmes pour apercevoir une apparition de cauchemar. Un squelette métallique aux doigts terminés par d'immenses lames flottait à deux mètre au dessus du sol. Il n'avait pas de bassin, sa colonne vertébrale se prolongeant en une longue queue flexible terminée par une pointe aiguisée. Il sabrait méthodiquement mes hommes, sa position en hauteur lui conférant une supériorité déloyale. Les soldats n'attendirent pas l'ordre que je leur hurlais pour tirer sur la chose. Une dizaine de lasers touchèrent le monstre de plein fouet dans une grande gerbe d'étincelles. Il se passa alors une chose invraisemblable. La créature devint grise, floue, et les rayons la transpercèrent comme si elle perdait sa consistance. Elle traversa le campement en trombe en direction de la forteresse ork, ignorant nos tirs qui semblaient sans effet sur elle.

Nous nous remettions de notre stupeur pendant que les morts et les blessés étaient évacués lorsqu'une unité d'appui hurla :

« AAALEEEEEEEEEERTE ! ! ! »

Immédiatement après, le bolter lourd cracha ses terribles projectiles en direction du chemin menant à la forteresse. Des arcs électriques verdâtres lui répondirent, éventrant les sacs de sables. Marchant à pas lents dans notre direction, nous vîmes arriver l'inimaginable.

Des squelettes. Des squelettes métalliques mécanisés. Une lueur verte implacable illuminait leur regard mort. En formation, ils brandissaient des armes noires acérées ressemblant vaguement à des haches dont le tube central brillait de la même lumière malsaine que leurs yeux. Ces engins projetaient des éclairs qui semblaient détruire tout ce qu'ils touchaient, quelque soit la solidité.

Cette fois, je me jetai dans la bataille. Je dégainai mon pistolet bolter et fis feu sur ces choses tout en courant vers elles. J'étais heureux de voir que mes projectiles explosifs déchiquetaient les armures nécrons et leur occasionnaient de sérieux dégâts. J'étais suivi par le Commissaire qui vidait la même arme que moi sur les guerriers métalliques. Il avait dégainé son épée tronçonneuse, et son visage se déformait à mesure que sa colère grandissait. Les monstres montraient une résistance incroyable à nos tirs. Et les leur faisait des ravages dans nos rangs.

Je m'abritais derrière le mur d'un baraquement, criant des ordres à mon sous-officier de transmission, un adjudant méticuleux qui les relayait à la troupe. Un groupe de combat était barricadé dans le bunker à ciel ouvert qui protégeait l'entrée du camp. La dizaine d'hommes abritée derrière les murs de bétons préfabriqués mitraillait les créatures mécaniques qui avançaient vers eux. Les quatre lance-grenades de cette unité envoyaient leurs projectiles exploser entre les squelettes de métal. Les engins anti-personnels ne semblaient cependant pas être très efficaces ils les ralentissaient tout au plus. J'avais refusé de nous équiper de fusil à plasma. Cette arme, bien que très efficace, était trop instable. Je n'acceptais pas qu'elle explose dans les mains de nos hommes et les tue. Mais face à ces ennemis, je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix. Le grondement d'un second bolter lourd s'ajouta au premier. Pendant ce temps, les guerriers nécrons, imperturbables, avançaient. Leurs éclairs endommageaient les bâtiments et émiettaient mes hommes.

Je me retournai vers l'adjudant de transmission et saisis l'ordinateur de poche qu'il me tendait. Je vis sur l'écran que les trois dizaines de squelettes métalliques avaient pénétré notre périmètre. Nos fusils laser mettaient trop de temps à les détruire. En revanche, les bolters lourds semblaient efficaces. Je demandai par radio l'état de nos véhicules. Le lieutenant responsable de la section mécanisée m'informa que les tourelles des chars n'étaient pas encore montées. De même, les Sentinelles n'avaient pas fini d'être assemblées. En revanche, les Chimères étaient disponibles. Je lui hurlai de les envoyer au front immédiatement. Puis, j'intimai à la seconde section en faction de rester à l'arrière. Je craignais le retour de la saleté volante qui se désincarnait. Enfin, je demandai au reste de la compagnie de venir nous aider. Trois sections étaient disponibles immédiatement. Un cri paniqué me fit lever la tête :

« Commandant ! Commandaaaant ! On va être submergé ! »

C'était le sergent du groupe de combat barricadé dans le bunker. Alors qu'ils échangeaient des tirs féroces avec l'ennemi, plusieurs machins rosâtres se détachaient du bloc de squelettes. Ils marchaient directement sur mes hommes dont les tirs trop peu nombreux ne suffisaient pas à les stopper. Le Commissaire hurla de rage et s'élança. Il traversa les dizaines de mètres qui séparaient le bunker du baraquement derrière lequel nous étions abrités sous les arcs électriques verts de nos adversaires. Il sauta par-dessus le muret de béton gris de la fortification avancée et rejoignit l'escouade en difficulté. Il cria :

« Des Dépeceurs ! Ce sont des Dépeceurs ! FEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! ! ! »

Les neufs hommes restants braquèrent leur fusil laser vers ces horreurs et firent feu. Huit squelettes métalliques aux longues griffes acérées continuaient d'avancer au milieu des gerbes d'étincelles. Ils portaient un horrible linceul de chair morte arrachée à leurs précédentes victimes.

Mes hommes allaient se faire massacrer. J'envoyais une Chimère à côté du bunker pour les évacuer. Je demandais aussi à une section de se déployer à coté de moi. Lorsque que le véhicule repartirait, les soldats pourraient détruire ces monstruosités qui sortiraient du bunker. Le chef de section plaça son bolter lourd au mileu du terrain derrière un rempart de sacs de sable puis disposa ses hommes allongés ou accroupis tout autour. Ils attendirent. La Chimère arriva en trombe, nous dépassa en faisant crisser ses énormes pneus et s'arrêta dans un nuage de poussière à coté de la petite fortification, trente mètres devant nous. J'entendis le Commissaire hurler.

« Montez là-dedans tas de crétins ! Je les retiens ! »

Cet homme était fou. Alors que les Dépeceurs escaladaient les murs du bunker, je le vis brandir son épée tronçonneuse et asséner des coups terribles aux machines. Le métal déchirait le métal, crissant et brûlant en fines gouttelettes incandescente. Il parait bravement les coups de griffes étonnamment rapides de ses adversaires. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'escouade s'engouffra dans la Chimère. Avant de partir, un soldat tira à bout portant une grenade anti-véhiculaire sur un des monstres. L'explosion aveuglante coupa la créature en deux. Pendant ce temps, le véhicule arrêté à coté du bunker faisait face à la troupe de guerriers nécrons en attendant son chargement d'hommes. Il subissait les tirs des squelettes de plein fouet. Le bolter jumelé de sa tourelle ainsi que son multi laser ripostaient, tentant de contrer le feu nourri et de gagner de précieuses secondes. Les derniers soldats avaient gagné l'intérieur de la Chimère. Par la porte arrière restée ouverte, ils criaient au Commissaire de les rejoindre. Celui-ci réussi à échapper au corps à corps avec les horreurs métalliques et bondit dans le véhicule. A la seconde où il franchit la porte, la machine recula à toute vitesse et partit se mettre à l'abri à l'autre bout du camp sous les arcs électriques verts.

Lorsqu'elle passa à coté de nous, nous vîmes que l'avant du véhicule avait été complètement détruit. La machine noircie fumait dangereusement alors qu'elle se repliait à l'arrière. A quelques secondes près, elle aurait pu exploser. Avec la section positionnée à coté de moi, nous fîmes face aux six Dépeceurs restants qui sortaient du bunker à la recherche de leurs proies. A mon commandement, les vingt-cinq soldats firent feu de toutes leurs armes. Grenades, rayons et bolts démembrèrent méthodiquement les squelettes répugnants qui tombèrent en morceaux dans des crépitements verdâtres.

Je sortis de mon abri et pris la tête des deux autres sections qui venaient d'arriver en renfort. Epaulés par la seconde Chimère, nous marchâmes vers les guerriers nécrons. Les soldats suivaient la bannière brandie par un des hommes de mon groupe de commandement. Nous avancions tout en tirant, imités par le transport de troupe qui roulait lentement à nos cotés. Face à une telle concentration de tir, les squelettes s'arrêtèrent. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'affaissèrent. Lentement, ils firent demi-tour. Ils fuyaient ! Nous les poursuivîmes pour exterminer ces abominations. Les nécrons remontaient le chemin menant à la forteresse sous nos tirs, ripostant avec parcimonie. Brusquement, plusieurs guerriers explosèrent devant nous dans un vacarme assourdissant, fauchés par une rafale d'obus. La seconde d'après, un chasseur Thunderbolt passait au-dessus de nous. Filidème venait à la rescousse ! Je reconnus sa machine avec joie. Mon épouse adorée lâcha une de ses bombes sur le reste du bataillon nécron et cabra sa machine pour éviter l'explosion, regagnant vivement de l'altitude. La monstrueuse déflagration pulvérisa la route et les squelettes. Nous arrivâmes pour achever le moindre morceau de métal qui remuait encore.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres chasseurs ainsi que les deux bombardiers Marauder Destroyer tournoyaient autour de Nid'Ork. Ils tiraient au pied du piton rocheux où se trouvaient apparemment encore plusieurs escouades nécrons. Les peaux vertes épargnaient étrangement les avions. Cela avait dû leur demander un effort intellectuel colossal ou plutôt d'obéir aveuglément à un ordre direct de GroGnak. Pour obtenir une telle discipline, je le soupçonnais d'avoir éclaté l'un des leurs pour bien souligner sa consigne.


	4. Rapport

La bataille se termina aussi abruptement qu'elle avait commencée, laissant des hommes et des squelettes déchiquetés un peu partout. Pendant que nous comptions nos morts, je demandais au Charon de nous transmettre les images des combats. Filidème avait posé son chasseur au milieu du camp et était venue me voir immédiatement. A peine descendue, elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil de haut en bas, vérifiant que j'étais indemne. C'était mignon. Elle ne disait absolument rien sur mon métier, se contentant d'être discrètement inquiète quand je partais en mission. J'avais beaucoup de mal à faire preuve d'une telle retenue à son égard, tremblant chaque fois qu'elle partait se battre.

Le rapport arriva dans notre quartier général, un petit bâtiment au milieu du camp. Cette saleté de Spectre, l'espèce de demi-squelette flottant, avait tué trois hommes. Les groupes de combats de la section qui gardait l'entrée côté ork avaient perdu respectivement quatre et trois hommes. Un servant d'une unité d'appui sur le toit du baraquement principal était mort. Côté matériel, une des Chimères nécessitait de sérieuses réparations tandis que l'autre n'était que légèrement endommagée. Certains murs devaient être rebâtis car ils avaient été trop fragilisés par les tirs nécrons. Leurs armes étaient vraiment terribles. Elles détruisaient tout, quelque soit la matière qu'elles touchaient. Je réagençai les groupes de combats et renforçai les tours de garde avec notamment une patrouille sur les toits pour défendre les unités d'appui. Et surtout, j'ordonnai au lieutenant chargé des véhicules de sortir le plus vite possible deux des trois Sentinelles pour qu'elles patrouillent sur les deux chemins qui menaient au camp. Je ne voulais plus de surprise. Je terminai par l'installation de plusieurs projecteurs qui révèleraient d'éventuelles fourberies tapies dans l'ombre pendant la nuit.

Les images du Charon révélèrent que des nécrons étaient apparus régulièrement autour de la forteresse. Ceux qui nous avaient attaqués venaient du chemin et avaient été simplement plus proche de nous que de Nid'Ork. D'autres flashs de lumière verte indiquaient que des squelettes étaient sortis du néant à l'intérieur même des remparts des peaux vertes. L'ensemble était étrange. La troupe nécrons semblait avoir été téléportée au hasard autour des orks, et leur attaque ne semblait absolument pas coordonnée. Quoiqu'il en soit, le problème venait bien de la forteresse. GroGnak devança mon appel. Sa voix tonitrua dans le communicateur.

« Alors ? Tu as vu ? Les nécrons nous attaquent tout le temps. » dit-il d'un air désespéré.

« Oui, j'ai vu, BigBoss GroGnak. Nous avons aussi subit un assaut. Dis-moi, pourrais-je venir te voir ? »

Je n'avais pas fini de prononcer ces paroles que les yeux de Filidème et Tanède sortirent de leur orbite.

« Venir ? Ouais, c't'une bonne idée ! Attends, je vais réparer la route. »

Il coupa la communication sans plus de façon. Le Commissaire et mon épouse parlèrent en même temps. Le premier m'interdisait de fraterniser avec ces dangereux extraterrestres et se perdit dans un baratin sur la pureté des humains face à la corruption de la racaille tandis que la seconde ne voulait pas que je me jette dans la gueule du loup. Je leur expliquai patiemment que la raison des attaques nécrons devait fatalement être chez les orks et qu'il nous fallait aller voir directement chez eux si nous voulions comprendre quelque chose. Les deux me rétorquèrent d'une même voix qu'ils allaient m'accompagner. Je restai sans voix. Bon sang, le Commissaire intégriste avait toutes les chances de se faire massacrer par des orks ombrageux qu'il ne manquerait pas de provoquer et je ne voulais pas que Filidème risque sa peau si ça tournait mal. Leur regard se fit cependant explicite. Tanède viendrait coûte que coûte, même s'il devait exterminer la moitié de la garnison. Quand à mon épouse, elle me suivrait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait.

« Véhicule ork en approche ! »

Le cri tomba par le haut-parleur de la salle basse de notre bunker. Les soldats des transmissions assis face aux murs devant leur ordinateur affichèrent les images des caméras de surveillance. Les écrans accrochés aux parois de la pièce nous montrèrent un étrange engin motorisé qui avançait cahin-caha sur la route de terre de la crête. La machine, un hybride de camion et d'autre chose, transportait un amas de poutres, de machines et de petites choses vertes agitées. Elle s'arrêta devant le cratère laissé par la bombe de Filidème qui coupait la route. Un de ces petits êtres verts contrefaits se posa sur le toit de ce qu'il convenait d'appeler un véhicule, braqua vers nous une sorte de mitrailleuse et regarda vers notre camp d'un air mauvais. Je souris discrètement avec Filidème. Les gretchins, une version petite et chétive des orks, gardaient l'agressivité de leurs grands frères avec beaucoup moins de crédibilité. Je demandais néanmoins aux gardes en faction de ne surtout rien faire, préférant éviter tout incident avec GroGnak. Nous observâmes donc les nabots déverser au sol un fatras d'outils, de planches et autres poutrelles. Ils étaient une dizaine, sortant par les cotés les plus improbables du véhicule. Certains se jetèrent dans le trou béant de l'impact pendant que d'autres assemblaient des morceaux de bois à même la route. Ils jetèrent du matériel de construction dans le cratère en vrac, parfois sur la tête de leurs camarades qui s'empressaient de les insulter copieusement pendant plusieurs minutes d'affilées. Nous assistâmes à l'érection d'une curieuse construction de bois et de métal en un temps record. Puis, défiant les lois de la gravité, de la mécanique et surtout du bon sens le plus élémentaire, nous vîmes se former une sorte de pont. Les gretchins avaient réussi à fabriquer une passerelle rudimentaire sans plan ni cohérence apparente. Une fois celle-ci finie, ils sautèrent prestement dans leur véhicule qui franchit en trombe la construction. Ils firent demi-tour de l'autre coté, le mitrailleur nous toisant toujours de ses yeux rouges au regard mauvais. Puis ils repartirent en direction de la forteresse dans un nuage de poussière, de gaz d'échappement épais et de pièces détachées.

Même Tanède, prompt à se moquer, resta silencieux. Apparemment, la réparation effectuée en un temps record était carrossable. Vu la taille du véhicule ork, notre transport de troupe passerait sans difficulté sur ce pont artisanal. Les quatre hommes de mon unité, le Commissaire, Filidème et moi-même embarquâmes donc dans la Chimère valide et nous partîmes en direction de Nid'Ork.

Le chemin qui serpentait sur la crête reliant notre plateau au piton rocheux de la forteresse ork était bordé de chaque coté par des ravins en pente raide. La route, heureusement large, restait dangereuse. Nous retînmes notre souffle au moment de franchir la passerelle ork. Vu de près, l'assemblage hétéroclite paraissait encore plus invraissemblable. De gros boulons maintenaient malhabilement les poutres d'acier et de bois à des planches parfois simplement ficelées. L'édifice enjambait le cratère profond de quelques mètres laissé par la bombe de Filidème. Il branla dangereusement quand nos roues se posèrent dessus mais tint bon pendant la traversée. Une fois de l'autre coté, nous continuâmes notre progression. Le chemin était plus long qu'il ne le paraissait depuis notre camp. Nous vîmes grandir la forteresse à mesure que nous approchions. Elle était vraiment formidable. Les remparts s'élevaient sur une dizaine de mètres, pourvus de nombreuses batteries de défense de canons variés. Les parois du piton rocheux, tombant quasiment à la verticale, interdisaient le moindre assaut ailleurs que par le chemin. Au-delà du pic s'étalait la vallée à plusieurs centaines de mètre en contrebas.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'entrée, l'immense pont-levis tomba au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Face à nous, deux haies d'orks armés jusqu'aux dents nous dirigeaient vers la plus grande hutte de la place forte. Lentement, notre véhicule pénétra dans le camp et roula au milieu des peaux vertes silencieuses. Leur base était un amas de cahutes disparates, visiblement construites à la mode gretchine dont nous avions eu la démonstration plus tôt. Armes et équipements étaient sommairement entreposés en tas ça et là. Nous remarquâmes des têtes et des torses de guerriers nécrons plantés sur des piques. Nous reconnûmes plusieurs Dépeceurs parmi les trophées. Un groupe de Nobs formait notre comité d'accueil, ceux-là même que nous avions vu arriver chez nous.

Nous débarquâmes. En rang serrés, les orks nous observaient immobiles et en silence. C'était étrange. La discipline, même appliquée par un monstre de trois mètres, ne pouvait pas obtenir de ce peuple turbulent une tranquillité aussi parfaite. Il me semblait plutôt qu'ils attendaient. Les orks, bien qu'essayant de se montrer aussi arrogants et agressifs que possible, espéraient notre aide. La duplicité n'étant pas leur fort, il était facile de lire dans leurs yeux colériques la peur et l'espoir qu'ils mettaient en nous. En silence, notre groupe s'engouffra dans l'immense hutte décorée de morceaux de tanks sûrement arrachés en combat.

L'habitation se résumait à une grande pièce circulaire sans plafond. Le toit en cône s'achevait à plus de sept mètres. A l'intérieur nous attendait le formidable GroGnak devant un large cylindre de tronc d'arbre servant de table. Il y avait posé un morceau de carton sur lequel étaient grossièrement dessinés la forteresse et ses environs. Des croix vertes marquaient les apparitions des nécrons. Sans cérémonie, il rentra dans le vif du sujet.

« Ils recommencent. D'abord, ils envoient des troupes au hasard autour de nous. Et ensuite, ils nous enverrons une grosse armée. »

« C'est comme ça que ça c'est passé quand ils ont pris d'assaut ta capitale ? »

« Oui. Mes boyz sont démoralisés. »

Le colosse avait un air lugubre. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé si les orks étaient sujets à la dépression, mais là, la question se posait. Nous lui indiquâmes rapidement la position de nos adversaires lors de l'attaque. Filidème s'efforça de le rassurer, lui disant que nos chasseurs étaient d'une aide précieuse. Le Commissaire voulut intervenir, mais devant le regard noir de GroGnak, mon épouse et moi, il retint sa remarque.

Brusquement, un ork fit irruption dans la pièce. Il ignora les armes que braquèrent Tanède et le soldat chargé de ma protection. L'individu était loufoque, même pour une peau verte. Toutes sortes d'outils et de pièces électroniques pendaient à sa ceinture. Il portait des verres grossissants démesurés et il tenait dans ces mains un boitier noir d'où sortaient des myriades de fils et de câbles.

« Boss, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

« Dégage ! On cause, là ! »

Normalement, quand un géant équipé comme un char de combat donnaite cet ordre à moins de cinq mètres, toute créature douée de quelques neurones actifs déguerpissait. Pas cet ork. Il entortilla deux fils à la main, ignorant les quelques étincelles que produisait la connexion. Un hologramme sombre apparu devant nous. Une voix sourde résonnait pendant que des écritures puis des images défilaient.


	5. Journal

_« Seigneur, réveillez-vous. »_

_Les flashs des explosions défilaient en stroboscope devant mes yeux. Les rebelles étaient plus lourdement armés que prévu. Ce n'était pas grave, ils allaient quand même mourir. Je balayais leur ligne de mon canon d'assaut, ouvrant une brèche dans laquelle s'engouffraient mes frères Space Marines._

_L'image changea._

_Des créatures simiesques me sautaient dessus et me frappaient de leur lance métallique. Elles étaient faibles mais agiles et rapides. Je ripostais, envoyant dans les airs leur corps brisés._

_« Il reprend conscience. Lancez l'initialisation. »_

_Je retrouve lentement mes esprits. Les rêves de mes combats passés s'estompent. Je ne reconnais pas les voix encore lointaines qui me parlent mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Devant mes yeux défilent des lignes de texte décrivant mon corps. Tous les circuits fonctionnent, mes armes sont parées, et mon unité énergétique est opérationnelle._

_« Attention, il bouge. Envoyez le descriptif de la mission. »_

_J'ai à peine frémit. Je vois maintenant le plan d'une base. Des flèches indiquent la position des troupes ennemies. Certaines ont pénétré notre périmètre. Mes frères sont en difficulté et ont besoin de moi. C'est la raison de mon réveil. Bien. La description de nos adversaires arrive. Ce sont des nécrons. Immédiatement, mon cerveau interfacé avec l'ordinateur de mon corps accède à toutes les données que j'ai emmagasinées sur ce type de combattant au fil des siècles. Ce sont des machines semi-vivantes solides, implacables et lentes. Leurs armes sont dangereuses. Il vaut mieux les affronter au corps à corps bien que ces êtres sachent se défendre. Je les ai déjà combattus cinq fois au cours des trois siècles précédents. Voici l'occasion de parfaire ma connaissance. Quelque part dans mon corps de métal, je sens ce qu'il me reste de visage sourire. Je me lève._

_« Merci seigneur Dreadnought. Approchez. »_

_Je vois maintenant. Je suis dans la cale d'un vaisseau spatial. Je sors de mon sarcophage et je suis le technicien. Le petit homme m'amène devant un module d'atterrissage. Seule la connexion directe à mon système nerveux me permet de manier avec finesse mon corps robotisé de quatre mètres en forme de cube d'où pendent mes bras et jambes mécaniques. Je me faufile dans l'étroite machine. Je sais déjà où j'irai atterrir. Comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situation, ce sera derrière les lignes ennemies pour les couper de leurs appuis tactiques. Je transmets les coordonnées à l'opérateur pendant que les battants du module se referment._

_Le choc de l'éjection dérègle mes gyroscopes. Je chute à une vitesse vertigineuse vers la planète Cassiane VI. Le module se transforme en boule de feu à son entrée dans l'atmosphère. Le parachute s'ouvre près du sol pour limiter la brutalité de l'atterrissage. Une partie de la violence de l'impact est compensée par le module, le reste par les moteurs de mes jambes. J'accède rapidement aux caméras de la capsule pour vérifier ma position. Elle est parfaite. J'attends tranquillement la réaction de mes adversaires. Ceux sont des machines, elles sont prévisibles._

_Le premier impact arrive à droite. Les tirs sont rapides mais pénètrent avec difficulté le blindage de la capsule. D'après les dégâts, je reconnais un canon Gauss antipersonnel nécron. En revanche, une petite explosion ouvre une brèche dans la coque sur la gauche. Bien. C'est là que se trouve le porteur du canon anti-véhiculaire. Celui-ci peut m'endommager plus sérieusement. Il sera mon premier adversaire. J'attends encore, observant le module d'atterrissage se faire déchiqueter par les arcs électriques verts. Lorsque le panneau de gauche est suffisamment fragilisé par les tirs, je bondis. Mon corps puissant se projette à plusieurs mètres, arrachant le battant déchiré de la capsule. Devant moi se trouve mon ennemi._

_Un torse de nécron armé d'un gros canon Gauss greffé sur un corps de scarabée métallique sans patte flotte au-dessus du sol. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, ne s'attendant pas à devoir changer de cible si vite. Je mets à profits ces précieuses secondes de surprise pour le balayer avec mon lance-flamme. L'arme ne lui fait que peu de dégâts, en revanche elle inhibe ses senseurs. Cela me laisse le temps de courir sur lui pour un combat au corps à corps. Pendant qu'il brûle, je me précipite de toute la puissance de mes moteurs. Deux autres Destroyer nécrons sur ma droite changent de position pour me tirer dessus. Trop tard ! Lorsque mon adversaire me perçoit à nouveau à travers les flammes faiblissantes, je lui assène un terrible coup de mon poing énergétique. L'énorme pince crépitant d'éclairs bleutés frappe le torse de plein fouet, déchirant le métal animé de l'extraterrestre. Je fais un pas en avant pour rester au contact. Les autres n'osent pas me tirer dessus de peur de toucher leur camarade. Je frappe encore, brisant le corps du nécron visiblement dépassé par mon assaut. Un arc électrique me frappe par derrière. Les scrupules des deux Destroyers se sont envolés. Bah, à la différence de mon adversaire, les armes de ces deux-là ne sont pas anti-véhiculaires. Je ne suis que légèrement blessé. Je saisis le nécron disloqué dans ma pince et me retourne, faisant face aux tirs adverses. _

_Je me sers du corps pantelant que je tiens comme un bouclier pour me protéger et je charge les deux Destroyers. Tout en courant, je leur tire dessus avec le canon d'assaut remplaçant mon bras droit. Leurs ripostes achèvent leur camarade que je serre dans mon poing énergétique. Je concentre mes tirs sur l'un des deux nécrons flottants. Mes obus sont efficaces. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de lui, je lui jette le cadavre que je tiens dans ma pince. La violence de l'impact broie le Destroyer et le transforme en tas de métal tordu. Je me tourne en tirant vers le dernier de mes ennemis. J'encaisse plusieurs tirs frontaux. Mon blindage tient. Mon adversaire s'éloigne tout en m'arrosant de ses arcs électriques. Je le crible d'obus. Brusquement, un flash vert m'éblouit._

_Devant moi se tient un seigneur nécron. Je n'en ai vu qu'une fois auparavant. Le squelette mécanisé fait deux mètres de haut, soit deux fois moins que moi. Il manie une sorte de sceptre équipé de lames qui émet une lueur verdâtre. Il me toise puis me frappe avec une vivacité surprenante. Son arme déchire aisément mes plaques de protection. Je marche sur lui, me servant de ma masse formidable pour le renverser. Il m'esquive, faisant preuve d'une agilité étonnante pour son espèce. Je fends l'air d'un coup direct, espérant le saisir dans ma pince. Il se penche et m'évite encore, ne recevant qu'une partie du choc que je lui réservais. Je profite que le seigneur soit contre moi pour le projeter d'un revers brutal. Je l'envoie dans les airs. Sa chute à plusieurs mètres le désarticule. Lentement, je vois ses membres se remboiter dans leur articulation, les câbles se ressouder et la créature se relever._

_Je lui tire dessus, observant avec satisfaction mes projectiles déchirer sa chair de métal à chaque impact. Le lâche disparaît dans un éclair vert. Je reçois alors plusieurs arcs électriques provenant de la droite. Le dernier Destroyer attendait fourbement que je sorte du corps à corps avec son maitre pour m'attaquer. Je suis blessé mais la majorité de mes systèmes fonctionnent encore. Je contre-attaque avec mon canon rotatif, entamant le corps moitié scarabée du nécron. Je marche vers lui tout en tirant, espérant l'atteindre au contact._

_Un choc terrible me projette en avant. Une partie de mes circuits moteurs sont hors-service. Le seigneur nécron s'était téléporté dans mon dos et s'était approché silencieusement pendant que je chargeais le Destroyer. Celui-ci avait parfaitement rempli son rôle de diversion et j'étais tombé dans le panneau. Je me retourne, frappant rageusement l'air de mon poing énergétique tout en tirant avec mon lance-flamme. Le squelette recule d'un pas pour esquiver l'attaque, ignorant les flammes inoffensives pour lui. Je profite de la distance pour lui tirer dessus à bout portant avec mon canon d'assaut. Les obus explosent sur son plastron et le projettent en arrière. Il atterrit en roulé-boulé et, tout en se relevant, braque son sceptre vers moi. Un arc électrique frappe mon poitrail anguleux et y ouvre une brèche. L'infatigable machine bondit sur moi. Je le reçois dans ma pince énergétique, broyant sa jambe droite. Lui plonge son arme en moi. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, mes yeux organiques voient la lueur verdâtre de la lame qui approche. Alors que je tente de le repousser, lui arrachant sa jambe et une partie de son bassin, le seigneur pèse sur son arme. Comment sait-il où trouver ma tête ? Il …._


	6. Alliance

L'écran holographique s'éteignit. Tous dans la pièce avaient regardé le récit en silence. Tanède, la bouche tordue d'un rictus colérique, s'écria :

« Comment est-ce qu'une mémoire de Dreadnought peut se trouver en votre possession ? »

« C'est le butin d'une mission ! » répond GroGnak, offusqué.

Filidème intervint :

« L'enregistrement est récent. D'après la date, la bataille a eu lieu il y a moins d'un mois. »

Je m'interrogeai :

« Si des Space Marines étaient dans notre système, pourquoi ne nous ont-il pas contacté ? »

« Ils ne préviennent pas forcément la piétaille à chacune de leur mission. » me rétorqua vertement Tanède.

« Ben cette fois, ils auraient peut-être dû … », ironisais-je. Ce crétin m'insupportait de plus en plus.

« Vous espérez faire mieux qu'eux, peut-être ? »

« Je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix. ».

Je me détournais de cet abruti :

« BigBoss GroGnak, dis-nous comment tu es entré en possession de cette mémoire. Nous devons obtenir le plus de renseignement possible pour comprendre ces attaques. »

Le grand chef ork hésita un moment. Il nous fixa de ses yeux rouges perpétuellement agressifs puis céda.

« Nous avons remarqué des vaisseaux en orbite de Cassiane VI. Comme il n'y a jamais rien là-bas d'habitude, nous sommes allés voir. »

« On a envoyé une mission de reconnaissance au sol. Et mes boyz sont tombés sur un Space Marine tout seul. »

« Ils ont pas pu se retenir ! Ils l'ont un peu attaqué puis ils ont pris le butin. »

« Tu parles de ce bloc mémoire ? »

« Oui. Et d'autres bricoles comme des armes et des trucs. »

On ne pouvait plus rien en tirer. Nous avions eu ce que nous pouvions espérer de mieux comme rapport détaillé de mission. Comme à son habitude, Filidème cogitait.

« Il faut aller vérifier sur Cassiane VI. Les Space Marines s'y trouvent peut-être encore. »

Elle tourna vers moi ses magnifiques yeux noisette.

« Vous avez déjà exploré ce monde ? »

« Oui, y a des siècles. Ce monde a été terraformé il y a des milliers d'années mais il n'y a rien à en tirer. Le sol est mort. C'est un tas de cailloux légèrement toxique sans aucun intérêt industriel ou commercial. Et nous n'avons rencontré personne. »

Nous avions quelques renseignements. C'était un début. Je concluai.

« Merci pour ces précieux renseignements, BigBoss GroGnak. Nous allons faire notre possible pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

« Mais ? Et la mémoire ? », s'indigna Tanède.

« Les Space Marines la récupèreront s'ils le veulent ils ne vont pas attendre que la piétaille fasse leur boulot à leur place. »

Sans attendre la réplique du Commissaire, je tournai les talons, imité par mon épouse et les quatre soldats de mon escorte.

De retour à la base, nous contactâmes le Charon pour qu'il envoie mon rapport à nos supérieurs et qu'il leur demande d'envoyer un vaisseau explorer Cassiane VI. Je m'attendais à me faire réprimander sévèrement pour mes initiatives. Contre toute attente, la réponse du général Adélac qui arriva quelques heures plus tard était plutôt enthousiaste. Il nous félicita pour nos investigations et avait envoyé un vaisseau observer la surface de Cassiane VI. Il nous demandait de continuer notre enquête mais de décrocher si cela devenait dangereux. Il ne disait absolument rien sur notre bataille et notre visite chez les orks. Fallait-il que mon rapport l'ait alarmé pour qu'il change d'avis ainsi ? Tant mieux, maintenant nous avions les mains libres pour contenir les assauts nécrons et comprendre ce qui se passait.

Deux jours plus tard, Yctiane nous contacta. Un croiseur d'attaque du Chapitre Space Marine de la Légion Rouge était en orbite. Ils nous demandaient d'évacuer avant qu'ils lancent un assaut en règle sur Nid'Ork.

Filidème, ayant déjà combattu avec ces guerriers impitoyables, demanda à parler à leur capitaine immédiatement. Elle était indéniablement plus douée que moi pour la diplomatie. Le visage carré d'un géant apparu sur notre écran. Les cheveux gris quasiment rasé, le crâne osseux, le regard fermé d'un tueur, le capitaine Valérus était la caricature du chef de guerre sanguinaire. Cela conforta ma piètre opinion de cette caste de guerriers. C'était vraiment des bouchers sans cervelles.

Je gardai pour moi mes considérations. Si Tanède en avait connaissance, il était en droit de m'exécuter immédiatement. J'observais d'ailleurs cet imbécile. Visiblement, il jubilait à l'idée de côtoyer un autre fanatique en mal de massacres. Pendant ce temps, le commandant Filidème obtint je ne sais comment une entrevue avec le capitaine Space Marine. Nous devions évidemment nous déplacer, son altesse ne voulant fouler le sol de cette planète que pour éradiquer les orks.

La navette du Charon se posa dans le croiseur d'attaque. L'ambiance n'était pas comparable à celle de notre vaisseau de transport. Déjà, quasiment tout était peint en rouge. Je remarquais l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque deux minutes après avoir débarqué en réaction à cette couleur agressive. Ensuite, les hommes s'activaient en silence, parfois brisé par un ordre sec. On était loin des rires et des discussions légères de l'équipage du Charon. Notre comité d'accueil était composé de quatre Space Marines en armure précédés par leur sergent, un dénommé Lichah.

Ces combattants étaient les plus puissants de l'Imperium. C'était des colosses de plus de deux mètres, musclés comme des orks, et généralement améliorés avec des implants cybernétiques. En outre, leurs équipements étaient les plus efficaces de notre technologie. J'avais sous les yeux la crème de nos forces armées. Je savais aussi que c'étaient des fanatiques qui se battaient jusqu'à la mort sans discuter, capable d'affronter mais aussi de commettre les pires atrocités. Je ne savais pas comment mon épouse avait fait pour travailler avec de tels individus.

Lichah s'avéra être plus poli et mesuré que son supérieur. Son visage sec dont les muscles de la mâchoire saillaient était empreint d'une tranquillité relative. Son regard gris n'était pas belliqueux. Néanmoins, il trahissait l'incroyable dureté de son caractère. Après quelques formules de politesse, il nous guida en silence à travers les coursives du croiseur jusqu'aux quartiers du capitaine. C'est là que Valérus nous reçut.

Assis sur un fauteuil aux allures de trône, le colosse nous observait. Il était grand, même pour un Space Marine. Il portait l'armure traditionnelle des capitaines rehaussé d'ornements spécifiques à son Chapitre. Plus tard, Filidème me détailla les décorations qu'il affichait, montrant sa bravoure et son dévouement. Il nous toisa sans nous saluer puis lâcha :

« Je vous écoute. »

Prudemment, je laissais mon épouse mener l'entretien.

« Capitaine Valérus, comme vous le savez, nous sommes en mission d'observation sur Célanéo Prime. »

« Inutile de me le rappeler alors. »

Tient, il était aussi grossier que Tanède. Je me demandais, amusé, si l'Impérium les entrainait spécialement à être le plus détestable possible ou s'il les choisissait directement selon leur antipathie naturelle.

« Nous avons subi un assaut nécron au même titre que les orks … et que vous. »

« Les nécrons sont sur Célanéo Prime maintenant ? Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir régler les deux problèmes en même temps. »

J'intervins.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais il me semble que les nécrons se téléportent sur ce monde. Détruire la planète ne les arrêtera pas. Quelque chose semble les attirer. »

« Cela ne me concerne pas pour le moment. Les orks ont commis la folie de nous attaquer, ils vont le payer de leur misérable vie. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de ces horreurs mort-vivantes. »

Je n'y tenais plus.

« Si je puis me permettre, comment avez-vous trouvés des nécrons sur Cassiane VI ? Nous avons fouillé ce monde de fond en comble sans rien déterrer de tel. »

« Nous n'avons rien déterré, comme vous dites ! Ces créatures sont apparues sans que nous les ayons invitées si c'est ce que vous insinuez. »

Filidème intervint.

« Capitaine, ce que veut dire le commandant Egirio, c'est que nous recherchons la cause de ces attaques. Elles pourraient subvenir sur notre planète. »

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas, Commandant. L'entretien est maintenant terminé. Vous avez jusqu'à demain midi pour quitter ce monde. Ensuite, nous attaquerons. »

Le sergent nous fit signe de sortir. Une fois dehors, il nous raccompagna à notre navette. Il attendit d'être dans les couloirs déserts du croiseur pour parler.

« Il faut excuser la brutalité de mon capitaine. Les orks ont grièvement blessé notre apothicaire. Ils ont aussi fait échouer notre mission. Nous revenons de notre monde avec des renforts pour les écraser. »

Je sautai sur l'occasion de rencontrer un être légèrement civilisé.

« Sergent, si cela vous est possible de me répondre, qu'est-ce que les orks ont fait exactement ? Nos renseignements nous ont indiqué qu'ils n'étaient que quelques uns. »

« C'est exact. Mais notre apothicaire était seul. Nous avions subit une défaite cuisante face à aux nécrons. Il avait récupéré les précieux implants génétiques de nos hommes, la mémoire du dreadnought tombé face à l'ennemi et la moisson de notre quête. »

« Les orks ont abattu son Landspeeder avant qu'il n'atteigne son point de rendez-vous. Ils nous ont tout pris. »

« Mais que diable ont-ils récupéré pour que vous envisagiez de les éradiquer ? »

« Notre archiviste a décrypté plusieurs vieux textes. Sur la base de ces informations, il a envoyé notre compagnie en mission pour récupérer des reliques. Nous explorons une liste de mondes suivant ses indications pour trouver d'éventuels objets d'une valeur inestimable pour notre Chapitre. Cassiane VI était le quatrième monde que nous visitions lorsque les attaques nécrons ont commencé. »

Filidème et moi réagîment en même temps.

« Et qu'avez-vous ramené lors de votre dernier voyage ? »

Il marqua une pause pour se souvenir. « Les colonnes d'un temple. Il s'agissait d'une ruine vieille de milliers d'années sur un monde désert. Nous ne nous y sommes pas attardés. Nous avons repéré la position depuis l'espace et envoyé un vaisseau. Nous sommes repartis douze heures après être arrivés. »

Je regardais le sergent et mon épouse. La solution était peut-être là. Le Commissaire ne nous écoutait pas. Il marchait en dernier et je le supposais perdu dans des rêveries de purges sanglantes aux cotés des Space Marines. J'en profitai :

« Ecoutez, nous allons retourner chez les orks pour essayer de retrouver ces colonnes. En attendant, essayez de raisonner votre capitaine. Il faut se concentrer sur les nécrons avant d'attaquer les orks. Face à cette menace, nous devons tous nous unir. »

Je me rendais bien compte que mes propos étaient hérétiques. Oser parler d'alliance avec une race extraterrestre à un Space Marine était dangereux. Néanmoins l'homme me paraissait sensé. Il acquiesça. Son silence me confirma qu'ils avaient subi de lourdes pertes face aux nécrons. Lui aussi était conscient de leur danger et voulait les vaincre.

De retour sur Célanéo Prime, nous allâmes directement chez GroGnak. Nous devions absolument trouver ces colonnes.


	7. Retour

Après quelques réticences, GroGnak nous laissa accéder à la salle au trésor de sa forteresse. Ce terme pompeux désignait une cahute aux murs un peu plus épais que les autres et fermée par une plaque de fer. Sous la surveillance du second du BigBoss, un imposant nob au front un peu moins bas que ceux de ses collègues, nous observâmes le tas avec terreur.

Le trésor des orks se composait essentiellement d'un immense amoncellement d'armes provenant de toutes les créatures vivantes connues, d'objets brillants de toutes sortes, précieux ou pas, et de machines variées. En outre, on y trouvait des éléments complètement loufoques, depuis les crânes d'animaux jusqu'à des bouts de bois sculptés en passant par des morceaux de bâtiments.

Les ork qui avaient rapporté le butin nous accompagnaient aussi. Ils nous regardaient d'un air penaud, ne se souvenant plus très bien ce qu'ils avaient récupéré de leur raid. Nous n'avions absolument aucune idée de l'aspect des colonnes que nous recherchions. La salle vaste et encombrée nous promettait de longues heures d'exploration.

J'avais heureusement laissé le Commissaire au camp. Celui-ci avait refusé de nous suivre chez les orks, ce qui m'arrangeait. Cela lui éviterait de faire des bêtises ici. Nous explorâmes donc la salle, essayant d'effectuer un parcours méthodique. Nous trouvâmes bien quelques colonnes de pierre, mais elles n'avaient rien de technologique. C'était un empilement de blocs de roche taillée désespérément commun. Au bout de deux heures, des cris retentirent à l'extérieur.

Les peaux vertes courraient dans tous les sens. Le BigBoss hurlait des ordres relayés par les nobs qui répercutaient avec talent ses beuglements. J'appelais le sous-officier de transmission pour avoir des images du Charon et le point sur la situation. Les vues de l'espace me permettaient d'observer la seconde attaque nécron. Cette fois, ils n'avaient pas fait semblant. Ce n'était plus quelques troupes d'éclaireurs mais des divisions entières qui apparaissaient au gré des flashs verts des téléportations. Avec l'aide des caméras du camp, je pouvais voir le gros des guerriers nécrons s'amasser sur la route. En outre, je reconnus les créatures que j'avais remarquées dans la mémoire du dreadnought. C'était des Destroyers. Ils prenaient position sur les flancs de la crête, en contrebas du chemin menant à Nid'Ork. Le corps mécanique ovale de scarabée sur lequel était greffé leur torse de métal flottait aisément sur les pentes escarpées qui bordaient la route de rocaille. Ils concentraient leur tir sur les batteries défendant la porte de la forteresse. Leur terrible canon désintégrant la pierre, le bois et le métal détruisait d'abord les fortifications puis les mitrailleuses et lance-roquettes orks. Filidème fulminait autant que moi. Bon sang, nous étions bloqués ici !

Le soldat transmis la rafale d'ordre que nous lui donnions. Mon épouse demanda à son escadrille de passer à l'attaque. Les pilotes devaient éviter de détruire le chemin pour laisser mes hommes arriver à la rescousse des orks. Ils devaient cibler en priorité les Destroyer sur les pentes. Moi, j'ordonnais au Commissaire de prendre la tête de quatre sections et de charger les nécrons. Il serait épaulé par les chars Leman Russ et les transports de troupes. Je gardais les autres hommes en réserve et en défense. Les Sentinelles elles aussi devaient protéger notre camp en priorité. Enfin, je demandais à parler au lieutenant de la première section. Celle-ci, comme dans les cinq premières compagnies de tous les régiments de notre planète, était composée de vétérans aguerris. C'était les hommes parfaits pour une mission dangereuse. Je leur demandai d'aller détruire les Destroyers. Je me doutais que les chasseurs de Filidème rencontreraient une résistance sérieuse face à ces machines. Pendant que les nécrons auraient le nez en l'air, ils ne remarqueraient pas forcément les soldats qui descendraient sur les flancs de la crête pour les détruire. Tanède les couvrirait parfaitement. Il occuperait les squelettes avec sa charge sûrement épique.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et grimpâmes sur les remparts. Les murailles étaient épaisses, solide assemblage de poutres de bois et de métal enserrant des blocs de pierre. Notre présence était parfaitement incongrue au milieu des orks en armes qui nous ignoraient, occupés à tirer sur les squelettes approchant lentement. La désorganisation des peaux vertes n'était qu'apparente. A force d'observation, on remarquait les groupes distincts qui ciblaient des troupes ennemies précises. Si leur compétence au tir était discutable, ce n'était pas le cas des gretchins. Eux maniaient avec efficacité les canons et lance-roquettes des postes de défense. Nous passâmes à coté d'un nabot surexcité qui vidait les bandes de munitions de sa mitrailleuse sur les guerriers nécrons, creusant lentement leur flanc. Une explosion verte pulvérisa sa corniche l'instant d'après. Maudits Destroyers.

Nous vîmes enfin les Marauders fondre sur eux. Ils firent feu des six canons logés dans leur nez, criblant d'obus les pentes de la crête. Plusieurs nécrons explosèrent, déchiquetés par les impacts. Leur riposte fut immédiate. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, entamant la coque des bombardiers. Apparemment, d'autres Destroyers se cachaient plus bas sur la pente, attendant en renfort. Les avions les occupaient désormais, soulageant momentanément les défenses orks.

Je vis ensuite avancer Tanède à la tête des mes hommes. Il marchait de front avec les chars tout en tirant. D'un lent mouvement de vague, l'arrière-garde nécron se retourna pour faire face à l'attaque. Ils opposèrent une ligne d'éclairs verts contre nos lasers et nos obus. Etrangement, ils n'avançaient pas. Ils restaient sur place et subissaient des pertes. Cela galvanisait les hommes qui avancèrent plus vite à leur rencontre sur le chemin.

Brusquement, les ignobles squelettes recouverts de chair putride sortirent du sol au milieu des soldats. Les Dépeceurs s'étaient fourbement enterrés alors que l'armée nécron s'assemblait. L'arrière-garde s'était délibérément laissée submerger pour que mes hommes avancent sur le piège. Les monstres de métal tranchaient avec vitesse et dextérité. Ils créaient le vide et la panique dans nos rangs, obligeant le Commissaire à stopper son assaut. Immobile, ils étaient à la merci des guerriers nécrons de l'arrière-garde qui contre-attaquaient. Les Leman Russ faisaient front, protégeant du mieux qu'ils purent les hommes.

L'adjudant de transmission de mon groupe commandeur s'approcha de moi. Il avait une communication de Lychah.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit et j'en ai parlé au capitaine Valérus. Il est effectivement possible qu'il y ait un lien entre les attaques nécrons et ce que nous avons rapporté de notre mission d'exploration. »

« Je vous transmets la liste de nos reliques. Nous sommes au courant que vous êtes bloqués dans la forteresse ork. Nous observons l'assaut que vous subissez il est conséquent. Nous allons vous donner un peu de temps pour que vous puissiez trouver la source de ces attaques. »

Je relevais la tête. Je vis littéralement tomber du ciel deux escouades d'assaut Space Marines. Les combattants en armures rouges volaient grâce à leurs propulseurs dorsaux. Pistolet bolter et épée tronçonneuse au poing, ils assaillirent l'un des deux groupes de Destoyers en contrebas du chemin. Ils attaquèrent les centaures monstrueux mi-squelettes mi-scarabées au corps à corps, usant aussi de grenade melta qui faisait fondre le corps de métal des extraterrestres. Quelques instants plus tard, une formidable explosion retentit de l'autre coté de la crête. L'autre groupe de Destroyers était pris dans une avalanche de pierre. Une partie de la route s'effondrait sur eux. Je vis de loin les gars de la première section jubiler. Ils n'avaient pas entièrement suivi les ordres qui stipulaient d'épargner la seule voie d'accès à la forteresse ork, mais ils avaient réussi leur coup. En outre, la route même entamée restait praticable. Les nécrons venaient de perdre leurs deux appuis tactiques simultanément. Les gretchins en profitaient pour reconstruire en un temps record les tourelles de défenses de la muraille et recommençer à massacrer posément les squelettes métalliques qui attaquaient par la route. De plus, les chasseurs de Filidème pouvaient désormais se concentrer eux-aussi sur les guerriers nécrons massés sur le chemin de pierre. La bataille tournait à notre avantage.

Je regardais la liste transmise par Lychah. Il y avait trois images. Sur la première, je voyais un cube de pierre noire. D'après la description associée à la photo, l'objet provenait d'une lune morte et faisait vingt centimètres de coté. Sur la seconde, un scaphandre antique remarquablement conservé contenait un squelette. Il s'agissait d'un illustre explorateur dont la dépouille avait été extraite d'une ceinture d'astéroïdes. Et sur la dernière, je vis enfin les satanées colonnes. C'était des sortes de piliers ressemblant à des cristaux de roche. Ils étaient gravés de quelques signes étranges. D'après le texte, il y en avait trois et ils faisaient deux mètres cinquante de haut. Je dévalais l'échelle de bois en criant à mon amour de venir, suivi tant bien que mal par mon escorte.

Sautant sur le sol poussiéreux de la forteresse, je m'engageai dans l'allée principale de la place forte en essayant de me remémorer l'emplacement de la salle au trésor. Ces baraquements se ressemblaient tous à mes yeux. Un flash m'éblouit. Autour de moi, les orks restaient médusés. Devant nous, en pleins milieu du camp, se tenait le seigneur nécron. Le squelette se redressait, nous toisant de sa haute stature. Son crâne allongé où brillaient de petits yeux verdâtre suintait de haine froide. Son plastron était décoré d'étranges glyphes luisants. Les haillons d'une cape noire flottaient sur ses épaules de métal. Il tenait son sceptre à la main, une barre terne terminée par un gros cristal vert encadré de lames. Il releva l'autre main, semblant tenir une sorte d'ombre, une absence de lumière entre ses doigts griffus. Brusquement, il la plaqua contre le sol.

Les trophées des orks s'agitèrent. Nous vîmes avec horreur les carcasses des squelettes nécrons empalés sur leur piques s'assembler, se reconstruire et se relever dans des crépitements verts. Les cris des peaux vertes en hauts des remparts nous laissaient deviner qu'il devait se passer la même chose aux portes de la forteresse. Sans un mot, les revenants de métal attaquèrent.

La horde de nécrons reconstitués sema le chaos dans la forteresse. Les orks s'avérèrent plus coriace que les humains face aux Dépeceurs même s'ils finissaient eux aussi en charpie. Un Spectre parcourut les remparts à la recherche de proies, déchiquetant les gretchins des batteries de défense. Et le seigneur nécron souriait. Un rugissement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du campement. Le BigBoss GroGnak avait aperçu le grand squelette riant tenant son sceptre. Sa réaction fut typique de son espèce.

Il chargea.

Le monstre de plus de trois mètres couru à une vitesse étonnante pour sa tonne, projetant sans distinction les orks et les nécrons qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il tira avec son autocanon plus pour manifester sa colère que pour toucher réellement, réussissant tout de même à atteindre une fois son adversaire. Celui-ci parut surpris par l'obus qui le frappa puis par l'apparition de son auteur. Puis, son étonnement passé, le seigneur nécron chargea à son tour le géant. La disproportion était impressionnante. Le cyborg tout en muscle et le squelette de métal allaient s'affronter. Quelques mètres avant l'impact, alors que GroGnak brandissait sa terrible pince énergétique, le squelette disparut dans un éclair.

Le BigBoss asséna un coup spectaculaire qui creusa le sol où se tenait le seigneur une seconde auparavant. Réalisant sa disparition, il observa autour de lui. Un éclair le frappa dans le dos. Le fourbe s'était téléporté sur le toit d'une hutte derrière lui. L'ork pulvérisa le chaume de ses obus pendant que son adversaire de métal bondit dans les airs à sa rencontre, brandissant son sceptre acéré.

Il trancha dans l'armure de GroGnak qui semblait étrangement surpris. Le nécron réalisa trop tard la ruse ork. Le BigBoss s'était laissé délibérément blesser pour pouvoir lever son bras. L'instant d'après, il lui asséna un formidable coup de poing. Le squelette traversa alors la largeur de l'allée avant d'aller se fracasser contre un mur. Le combat de ces titans était impressionnant.

Filidème me tira par la manche. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je regardais l'affrontement, fasciné. Nous étions au milieu d'une bataille et nous devions trouver ces maudites colonnes. Autour de nous, les orks se battaient contre les nécrons dans un chaos indescriptible. Flanqué des quatre hommes de mon escorte, je suivis donc Filidème au milieu des tirs, laissant les deux chefs se combattre. Nous arrivâmes devant la salle au trésor. Sa porte blindée était évidemment fermée. Alors que je cherchais un explosif ou un autre moyen pour ouvrir ce bout de métal, Filidème passa un ordre à la radio. Sitôt qu'elle raccrocha, elle nous hurla de dégager.

Alors que nous plongions loin de la bâtisse, je vis dans le ciel la solution de ma femme. Elle était vraiment bourrin. Le chasseur Thunderbolt piqua abruptement sur le camp puis tira une salve avec ses lasers. Le tir, remarquable de précision, vaporisa suffisamment de porte pour laisser passer un homme. Nous nous faufilâmes par l'ouverture en évitant de toucher les bords rougeoyant. Filidème me regarda avec son sourire de chat pris sur le fait. A l'abri des regards, je l'embrassai. Je l'aimais jusque dans ses excès qui me rappelaient les miens. Les quatre hommes de mon escouade eurent le tact de regarder ailleurs pendant cet instant romantique.

Bon, nous devions trouver ces fichues colonnes. Nous avions déjà repéré différents ensembles dans ce fatras. Apparemment, il y avait un semblant de classement différenciant la technologie, les armes et les œuvres d'art. Après plusieurs parcours au pas de course, nous les trouvâmes enfin. Devant étaient posés le cube noir sur une sorte de tabouret et le squelette dans son scaphandre assis par terre dans une posture grotesque. Nous observâmes les piliers. C'était des polyèdres de pierre granuleuse en forme de cristaux. Ils étaient ébréchés par endroits, parfois même fendus. Les hiéroglyphes étaient gravés au burin, de la manière la plus simple possible. Après les avoir palpés dans tous les sens, nous arrivions à la même conclusion. Les colonnes étaient de simples blocs de pierre dépourvus de la moindre technologie. Alors que nous discutions sur la marche à suivre, le médecin de mon groupe nous appela. Il nous dit qu'il venait de voir des inscriptions apparaitre fugitivement à la surface du petit cube noir. Tous les six, nous observâmes l'objet sombre. Il était simple, fait d'une sorte de pierre vitrifiée ressemblant à l'obsidienne. Ses arêtes étaient parfaites, sans le moindre accroc, et je devinais que ses dimensions l'étaient aussi. Là ! Pendant une seconde, des traits verts luirent sur les cotés, formant d'étranges runes. Pressentant la perfidie, je demandais au Charon une vue de la bataille. Nous attendîmes en observant les combats qui faisaient rage. Les Space Marines affrontaient les Destroyers sur les pentes de la crête pendant que Tanède et mes hommes se battaient contre les hordes de squelettes sur le chemin. Les avions de Filidème pilonnaient les groupes de tireurs nécrons positionnés tout autour de la forteresse. Dans le camp ork, c'était le chaos. A un moment, un flash vert indiquant une téléportation délivra un Destroyer sur la pente opposée aux Space Marines. Et au même instant, les runes du cube noir brillèrent à nouveau.

Nous avions trouvé. C'était cet objet qui téléportait les nécrons. Restait à savoir comment arrêter cette machine infernale. D'un même mouvement, nous reculâmes tous de dix pas en sortant nos armes. Le bloc encaissa sans broncher les bolts de Filidème et les miens ainsi que les lasers de mes quatre hommes. Je réfléchis. J'ordonnais au médecin de vider son sac de soin et d'y placer le cube en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher. Il faillit râler, puis jeta à contrecœur ses précieux instruments. J'entrainai tout le monde dehors. Nous retournâmes dans l'allée. Comme je m'en doutais, le BigBoss se battait toujours contre le seigneur squelette. Nous nous frayâmes un passage jusqu'à eux, ignorés par les orks et les nécrons qui s'affrontaient. Ces derniers semblaient avoir progressé. Ils s'étaient organisés en groupes et malmenaient les peaux vertes. Aux prises avec une escouade de Dépeceurs qui nous avait finalement repérés, je hurlai :

« GroGnak par ici ! »

J'arrachais le cube du sac à dos du soldat et le brandis à bout de bras, sous les cris horrifiées de Filidème. Ce n'était effectivement pas prudent de toucher cette chose, mais je n'avais pas le temps de finasser. Le BigBoss ne me perçut pas, trop absorbé dans son combat. En revanche, le seigneur nécron, lui, me vit. Il se précipita vers moi, abandonnant son adversaire. C'est sa fuite qui fit lever la tête au géant qui remarqua finalement ma présence.

Mes soldats tiraient en reculant devant quatre Dépeceurs. Lorsque nous vîmes jaillir le seigneur nécron, nous nous retournâmes vers lui. Autant arrêter un char d'assaut. Il ignora purement et simplement nos tirs. Je m'écartais vivement et partis en courant, le cube à la main. Il fallait absolument que je rejoigne le BigBoss. Cela ressemblait à une sinistre course de relais. Si je me faisais rattraper, j'étais mort et Filidème serait vraiment mécontente. Je sprintais au milieu des combats, esquivant un ork volant, un arc électrique et les débris d'une explosion. Derrière moi, j'entendais le rythme haché des longs pas du seigneur nécron. Il bondissait par-dessus les obstacles, frappant les malheureux qui le percutaient et me talonnait. J'aperçus l'ork géant qui tournait en rond, perplexe d'avoir perdu son adversaire de vue. Je hurlai à nouveau :

« GroGnak, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main! »

Il me vit enfin. Je lui lançais le cube en criant :

« Là-dessus, le coup de main »

Le BigBoss sourit. Il avait cette expression caractéristique de l'ork qui va fracasser quelque chose. Il leva sa pince énergétique. Je vis le seigneur nécron me dépasser en courant, tirant des éclairs sur GroGnak avec son sceptre. Impitoyablement, l'énorme bras cybernétique du géant s'abattit sur le cube.

Il y eu un immense bruit de verre brisé, puis un tourbillon verdâtre qui semblait être aspiré sous la pince de GroGnak. Nous aperçûmes les débris du cube proprement pulvérisés par le coup titanesque du géant. J'avais déjà observé le BigBoss arracher des morceaux de tanks à coups de poing. Je m'étais demandé si le cube était plus solide que nos blindés. Vu les éclats au sol, ce n'était pas le cas. Les nécrons s'étaient arrêtés net. Un à un, ils disparaissaient dans un flash vert. Pour finir, les éclats noirs du cube disparurent à leur tour. La bataille était finie.

Filidème arriva derrière moi. Son regard suffit à me faire comprendre que c'était la dernière fois que je faisais une course de relais inter-espèces en compétition avec les nécrons, particulièrement quand on se passait allègrement un artéfact extraterrestre téléporteur. Elle finit cependant par sourire et un câlin acheva de la rassurer. Malgré tout, je ne couperais sûrement pas à l'examen médical complet qu'elle m'imposerait pour être sûr qu'aucune vilaine radiation ne transformerait son mari en machin tentaculé.

Je reçus un appel surexcité de Tanède. Il me raconta avec forces exclamations comment il avait mené les troupes faces aux squelettes nécrons. Je coupai court à ses éloges nombrilistes, recevant heureusement un appel de Cassiane IV.

Mon adjudant me passa le message en pouffant de rire. Le général Adélac nous transmettait les félicitations du gouverneur Argom et nous envoyait l'ordre de retour. La mission était officiellement un succès et les détails resteraient discrets, notamment l'alliance avec les orks. Après plusieurs siècles de guerre, cela faisait désordre dans les archives militaires.

Le sous-officier de transmission explosa de rire pendant la communication. Lorsque j'eus fini, il s'excusa :

« Désolé commandant Egirio, j'ai entendu par hasard un échange radio que vous devriez écouter. »

Hilare, il me tendit un écouteur. Il s'agissait d'une conversation entre Tanède et Lychah. J'entendis, abasourdi, le premier demander au second l'autorisation de monter à bord de leur vaisseau pour participer à l'éradication des peaux vertes. Le sergent space marine lui rétorqua froidement que le Chapitre de la légion rouge n'avait besoin d'aucun aide pour gagner ses guerres. Même ce psychopathe de Valérus ne voulait pas de lui. Je rendis son écouteur à l'adjudant, un sourire complice sur les lèvres. Tanède était vraiment un abruti. Heureusement, il nous quitterait sitôt revenu sur Cassiane IV.

Chacun retourna d'où il venait. Nous enterrâmes nos morts. Les combats contre les nécrons avaient décimé deux sections entières et abattu un Thunderbolt. Les Space Marines regagnèrent leur croiseur sans un mot. Avant de retourner dans mon campement et de regagner le Charon, j'échangeais quelques mots avec GroGnak.

« Finalement, on est arrivé à les vaincre. »

« Oui ! Merci pour ton aide, z'humain. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu es un ennemi sûr. »

Je souris. Venant d'un ork, c'était un beau compliment. Je lui retournais la politesse.

« Tu peux ajouter autre chose à ta légende, BigBoss GroGnak. De ton poing, tu brises les reliques nécrons. »

Il partit d'un gros rire gras digne d'un moteur mal réglé. Puis il ajouta :

« Tu sais, les Space Marines nous ont appelé. Ils veulent récupérer leurs babioles. »

« Les colonnes et le mec mort dans son scaphandre ? »

« Oui. Mais on va pas leur donner. »

Il souriait d'un air entendu. J'avais raté quelque chose.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais, vous autres vous êtes gentils de vous battre contre nous. Mais vous êtes bien fragiles. Alors que eux, ils sont plus solides que vous. On va bien rigoler en leur tapant dessus. »

J'explosais de rire. Finalement, ce crétin de Valérus allait avoir sa bataille épique avec les peaux vertes. Il pourrait savourer sa victoire car j'étais sûr qu'il récupèrerait ses reliques lors d'une mission commando machiavélique. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les orks, eux aussi gagneraient. Ils s'amuseraient comme des fous à se battre contre les meilleurs combattants de l'Impérium. Et pendant ce temps, nous, nous serions tranquilles.


End file.
